1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vortex shedding flowmeters.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art various vortex shedding flowmeters have been advanced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,232 shows a vortex shedding flowmeter that has a vibrating body or bar which is separated from the rear surfaces of a forward plate. The body or bar and the plate form a generally T shaped cross section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,639 teaches the use of the body which causes formation of vortices, and a second body spaced downstream which is a vibrating body and the vibrations of which are affected by the vortices. The vibration of the downstream body is sensed to determine the rate of flow through the flowmeter.
Japanese Patent Disclosure 20553/1973 shows a vortex sensor in FIG. 7 that includes an upstream body separated from the vibrating body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,117, shows a vortex shedding flowmeter as well.